1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support sheathing for a shirred tubular casing used, for example, in sausages, and to a process for the manufacture of the functional unit of the sheathing and casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hollow rods made up of lengthwise shirred tubular casings are often used in the production of sausages. The hollow rods which are closed at one end are pressed onto the stuffing horn of a sausage filling machine. Sausage emulsion is then pressed through the stuffing horn into the tubular casing forming the hollow rod which is continuously deshirred while it is filled with sausage emulsion.
Normally, the hollow rods are soaked in water prior to use.
Water-soaked hollow rods tend to stretch considerably in the direction of their longitudinal axes, i.e. the dimensional stability of the original hollow rods is no longer maintained after soaking them in water.